


搞小蓝蓝

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 6





	搞小蓝蓝

湛湛被温总捉到的时候，年龄可不可以小一些，再小一些。。

8岁便被温总捉回温家，也算是和温晁一块长大的。。

湛湛在温家长大的日子，一直被温晁温旭欺负，温晁还特别喜欢调戏他。比如湛湛泡澡澡的时候，温晁就偷他衣服，摸湛湛光洁如玉的身子，还会强亲他，把年幼的湛湛压在身下调戏。

湛湛就经常找温若寒哭诉，温若寒不以为然，还告诉他：“你和晁儿定亲了的，以后总归要洞房的，亲亲抱抱又没事。。”

然后湛湛基本上也算，熬过童年阴影。。

而且，随着湛湛一天天长大，他生的细皮嫩肉，肌肤白皙，五官特别精致，雕琢的像碧玉似的。最要命的是，湛湛身材还特别好，体型纤长，腰细臀q翘，两条小白腿又细又长。温若寒倒是对这个未来的儿媳妇，有点喜欢了。

在湛湛14岁的时候，睡觉时有了不一样的生理反应。。温若寒见他羞，对风月之事脑子不开窍，就开始慢慢教他，调戏他，给湛湛准备了好多玉（嗯）势，教他自己抚慰自己。。

然后湛湛就尝试着自（嗯）慰，尝试着那假的棒棒塞后面，但是特别疼，他就一直哭。

温若寒看不下去也听得烦，就上前压住湛湛，帮他把那根玉质玩意儿捅（嗯）进屁（嗯）眼里。小公子第一次体会到破身的感觉，被刺激的抖了一下，然后就继续哭。这个时候，15岁的温晁在一旁看好戏，雄赳赳气昂昂：“父亲，你在做什么啊？”

温若寒：“看好，等你们成亲了，你就像这样，用你下面的东西，捅（嗯）进去，伺候好你媳妇。。”

温晁就懂了，而且特别想尝试，再熬几年，就能娶漂亮媳妇回来，好好吃掉他了。

湛湛16岁的时候，那个时代，差不多也到结婚年龄了。但是新婚前日，温晁又去青楼鬼混，喝太多了就没回来，也可以算是流连于烟花柳巷之地，叛逆期不想回家了吧。反正他搞蓝湛也不是一天两天，就差没做到最后一步了。（父亲命令成亲以后才能。。）

那天婚礼推迟，湛湛就一个人孤零零地，还是那一身白衣，在温晁房里呆着。后来温若寒就过来了，本来是想安抚儿媳，但是就，没控制住湛湛身体的诱惑，把人推倒了。小公子从小在被调戏的环境中长大，虽然羞，倒也算是会服侍人，他就向温若寒打（嗯）开腿，缠上了尊上，然后闷闷地喊，粗粗地喘，哽咽着哭。小屁股被揉着揉着就红了，耳边听着温若寒沉重关照：“放松，放松点。。”

第一次真的被男人的大（嗯）棒棒破身入（嗯）体，蓝湛羞的咬住布帕，他特别害怕，就随着温若寒抽（嗯）插频率，呃呃地喊，身子一直在抖，腿被分的越来越开，最后他大概承受不了这刺激，昏睡了过去。温若寒就拨开小公子鬓边湿透的发丝，去吻湛湛的眼睫，然后灌了湛湛一肚子的jing液。

湛湛第二天醒来的时候，觉得道德受到打击，被自己公公睡了？但是他又不敢告诉温晁，而且男的嘛，温晁大概也看不出来自己是不是第一次。反正，湛湛还是有点怕的 

后来温晁几天后，终于舍得从青楼出来了，被父亲训斥了一顿。过了几日，不夜天重新举办婚宴，温晁也算正式娶了蓝湛，晚上就各种折腾湛湛，一边欺负一边干，还要求好好口，然后湛湛就一直哭。

温晁：“你个小蹄子，徒生了好皮囊，技术这么差，一点比不上前些日的花魁娘子。。给我好好吃！”

湛湛：“唔，呜呜。。”

新婚之夜嘛，温晁兴致大发，就折腾了蓝湛一晚上。蓝湛本来有自己的作息时间，被温晁揪着不让睡，就特别累。后来，第二天，蓝湛自己也不知道什么时候醒来的，他就呆在不夜天，呆在温晁房间里。温家人有个规矩，正式嫁进来的新娘，连着三个月不能出房门，得在里面做女工，服侍夫君，蓝湛不会女工，他就弹琴，写诗，作画。。

过着昏天黑地的日子。

温晁要他，他就脱了衣服，躺下后张（嗯）开腿给对方cao。温若寒要他，他就特别不情愿，控诉对方不顾伦（嗯）理道德，但是没办法，也只能被对方定在床上干。

后来温家覆灭了，蓝湛也算是解放了，他终于能回到娘家，开始新的生活。


End file.
